Love
by heijixkazuha hattori
Summary: it's Heiji and Kazuha, a few years after college. Rated M.


Disclamer: I do not own DC.

Rating: M

Author's note: so I started writing this about 12 in the morning and now it's almost 2 in the morning so I'm tired so I apologize for the mistakes I make in this oneshot. Read and reply please!

He blushes a deep shade of red when he awkwardly pulls her into a dance. She, not wanting to make a scene slowly moves with him in beat avoiding eye contact. About midway through the song he tries hard to stop his hands from shaking and pulls her closer so she would hear him over the loud music. "Haven't you always wanted to dance with me?" he asked. Kazuha offensively raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed.

"Cocky are we?" she replied.

"Well you were always asking me to come to these foolish dances when we were still in high school. I figured there was a reason." Kazuha rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, well this time it's different. This time we are celebrating Kudo and Ran-chan's wedding. This is special. And trust me, after this celebration, I will never ask you for another dance." She semi joked.

Over the years, especially after college, they've reached a point in their friendship that they were comfortable enough to joke and talk about sex and other taboo issues openly and comfortably.

She still hasn't gotten over her best friend. And she had a very good reason too—he was always around. She was sure that if Heiji had continued his studies after high school somewhere far from her, she'd get over him. Out of sight, out of mind-but since they've never been apart for more than a week, they never got each other out of their minds.

By now Heiji, the very successful detective that he was, was thankful and lucky to have his life be where his life stood now. He was the best man as his best friend/rival's wedding. His career escalated after college, his family was doing great and his childhood/best friend/secret love was always beside him. Even if he and Kazuha weren't together officially, he was happy just being able to spend time with her and he enjoyed her company. And vice versa.

His other male colleagues had convinced him at the end of his college career that he was in fact heads over heels in love with Kazuha. And embarrassedly over a beer, he told Kudo that he finally understood how it felt to really be in love. Kudo laughed in his face but wholeheartedly patted the dark man on the back. Heiji couldn't help but share a goofy smile.

All the while, Kazuha's girlfriends over the years told her that she better mustard up the courage to tell Heiji about how she really felt about him before some other girl snatched him up. Of course, they all knew that who ever this future girlfriend of Heiji's was would need to get through her first. But nonetheless, she knew she was losing precious time with him. And every time she got close to telling him how she really felt, something would always go wrong at the exact moment and she'll lose hope and sulk.

But as of right now, with their bodies barely touch each other, swaying to the rhythm of a song, they didn't mind being just friends.

"I saw that." A rough voice spoke to Heiji.

"Saw what dad?" he asked trying to be coy.

"You like you, don't you?" Heiji never told his dad about his feelings for Kazuha.

"Dad, I've known her for a _long_ time—"

"Which means you just love her that much more." Senior Hattori chuckled. Sometimes Heiji didn't get his dad. He was always this intimidating figure to everyone, and now he was like a teenage girl trying to get this man confesses his love. Heiji was sure his father had been drinking a lot. "Well, either way, I want you to know that you have my blessing to marry Toyama's girl." He smiled and winked at Heiji and left him alone.

He'd be lying if he said he never thought about it. The idea of him and Kazuha married. With a nice house, and kids and a dog. A family. He didn't dare tell anyone about this though. Because that meant unconsciously telling people that he'd thought of Kazuha naked, underneath him, withering and whimpering and shouting his name. Heiji quickly shook the image out of his head before he created a real problem for himself.

He was getting antsy. He wanted to go home quite frankly. The ceremony was done, and Kudo and Ran had left the church and now everyone was just cleaning up. Kazuha wouldn't leave the church until she helped cleaning. She told Heiji that he could leave if he was in a hurry but he refused to leave her alone in that revealing dress with men still lurking around. He had taken noticed of quite a few that kept their eyes on her. Especially when she slightly bent over or even the way she smiled at something.

There was one man in particular. This man that had kept his eyes on Kazuha all day he noticed. Heiji noticed that he went and asked Kazuha for a dance and they chatted for a while and even after she left him, he came back a while later with a glass of wine. From what he could gather around, this man was one of Kogoro's distant nephews. He was handsome, maybe a year or two older than Kazuha. He was well built and from the looks of it, very well educated. But he had a look in his eyes that made Heiji uncomfortable. So he tired to lay low as he stalked this man's every move while Kazuha and the other guests helped clean up.

Heiji wasn't a great detective just for his looks; he noticed at this man bit his lips a lot-a sure sign of restriction. He wanted to touch her. This perv was restraining himself from touching _his_ Kazuha. And if they weren't surrounded by some of the bride and groom's closest relatives and friends, Heiji would have given this perv a piece of his mind a long time ago, but if truth be told, Heiji was also curious and intrigued by this guys' behavior. The way he casually laughed with other guests and held other women close to him while they danced respectfully. But when this guy looked at Kazuha, he was a different person. He had to watch himself so he wouldn't grope her. It angered him more when Heiji realized that this man he was stalking, reminded him so much of himself. Maybe that's why he was so intrigued with this man watching Kazuha. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even noticing Kazuha approaching him.

"Hey, I'm ready to leave." He said slightly touching Heiji's arm. Heiji nodded. "I'm going to get my jacket and I'll be right back then we can leave." He watched her walked away slightly swaying her butt.

He didn't notice he was biting is own lip.

When she came back with her jacket she wasn't alone, the nephew of Kogoro was with her. And his hands on her lower back nonetheless! He had been saying something to her and she politely laughed said something about a call next time she was in town. Heiji was going to question her about it, but didn't want to sound nosey so he left it and took her home.

"My feet are killing me." She groaned as she plopped down on her couch while Heiji made his way into the kitchen for something to eat. As good as the wedding was, the food wasn't very fulfilling. "Hey what are you doing?" she called to him.

"Getting something to eat."

"Can you bring me a cup of juice?" he returned with two sandwiches and two cups of orange juice. "I need something clean. I swear, every man at the wedding was handing me something alcoholic to drink."

"I wonder why." Heiji sarcastically said. Kazuha chuckled.

"Jealous?"

"Yes, I am jealous of all the men's ears you will be wearing off with your talking."

"Hey it might not be just talking, it could be the screaming as well." She seductively said. They had passed the point where they could talk about this kind of thing to each other without feeling like a 13 year old girl.

"that's disturbing, Kazuha." Kazuha laughed out loud and finished her food in silence when he watched some tv. He didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until he heard the slight snoring coming from her. Being a bit tired him self, he carried her to her bedroom and gently set her down and covered her with the comforter. It was rare times like these when he loved just adoring her so peaceful and quiet. He stared at her for a long time. And before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep next to her.

He felt someone staring at him. And as he opened his eyes he couldn't help but smile seeing the face across from his. "Do you normally watch me sleep?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that." She replied.

"I don't watch you sleep." He argued.

"Yeah you were. You carried me here and you're sleeping facing towards me, that only means that you were staring at me when you feel asleep." Heiji chuckle.

"Well your boring face helps me fall asleep faster." Kazuha playfully hit him. There was a brief, comfortable silence between them as they just stared at each other.

"I want this." Kazuha whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear.

"Want what?" he questioned.

"This." She repeated. "This comfort." She sighed. "Do you think I'll ever find someone? You know, like, romantically?"

"I don't know." He answered flipping himself on his back getting uncomfortable with the topic of her and some other man.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. Am I too intimidating? Sometimes I think I have this connection with someone, it just never lasts, like I'm involuntarily scaring them off." She paused waiting for him to say something and when he didn't, she propped herself up on one arm getting his attention. "Heiji, am I ugly? Is that it? I know the other girls tell me I'm pretty and stuff but to a guy, am I not attractive?" she questioned him seriously. Heiji groaned.

"No you are not ugly. In fact, you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid my eyes on." He playfully said and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes at that moment and took his hands from her cheek down.

"I'm serious." She said again pleading with her eyes.

"So am I." he blurted. He'd be damn if he passed up this perfect timing to confess to his girl of his dreams. "You're gorgeous." Quite frankly, those few words surprised Kazuha but before she could question him he ever so softly kissed her.

Waiting for her to respond, he leaned his forehead onto hers. "I've always thought of you as a very attractive girl. And I'll be damn if you don't think about me the same way I think about you." Kazuha giggled.

"There you go, being all cocky." Heiji smiled.

"It's call _confidence_." He corrected. Kazuha nodded understandingly. "I like you. Kazuha. A lot."

"I like you too."

"a lot?"

"A lot. You know, I've liked you for a long time, and everyone's always been telling me I needed to tell you soon, but I'm kind of glad I waited to tell you like _this_. Somewhere where you and I are just, you and I. Comfortable. The right moment."

"Me too." He kissed her again. And again.

And again. And soon their passionate slow kissing became hot, needy souls for each other. "Can I tell you something?" Heiji asked in the rush of things.

"Now?" she questioned taking off his clothes. Without waiting for an answer he went on and said,

"I've been thinking about you like this for a long time and I can't believe we're actually together now."

"You've thought of us doing this?" Kazuha questioned smugly as she slightly pushing him off.

"Well, one or two scenarios." He sheepishly admitted smirking.

"And what happened in these scenarios of yours?" She perversely asked.

"Well, they were all different. Sometimes you would wrestle me to see who was on top," he said husky, rubbing himself on her and as soon as his shaft rubbed against her pelvis, she groaned, "and sometimes you were underneath me, crying out my name." he made his way to her neck and kissed her there. "Sometimes you were riding me," he whispered in her ears and she shivered just thinking about their bodies intertwined and asking for him to go faster. "Other times we were in compromising positions." He made his way to her chest and sucked on the pink nipple. Kazuha blushed. "But most of the time," he said kissing her lips again, "we were just making love."

"Love?" she questioned staring beautifully into his eyes. He stared back and smiled.

"Yea. Love."


End file.
